Mass of Armoury
by Brodur
Summary: I am a halo enthusiast, don't ask me why the scrumples I'm in Mass Effect! The year is 2176, and the citadel is boring. Let us change that with gold old fashioned gun powder. Always wondered why they put expensive element zero into guns, and I am going to challenge that. AU/SI/SS(short story)
1. Chapter 1

So, I got zapped into this world roughly 6 months ago from today, the year is 2176. I have been doing fairly well for myself, bought a warehouse for dirt cheap and started cleaning it up for some future projects. I have been working for an Asari called Yalla T'vari whom was trying to make a restaurant that serves everyone their cultural fast food... quite an undertaking after we actually delved into it, but the thing took off pretty fast and I've been making good money. Enough money in fact to come to where I am today.

Where am I today you ask? Watching a bunch of aliens installing a production line in my warehouse, and building a kiosk onto the side of it. I just got my sellers permit from C-Sec last week, all is green, I am starting Project: Misriah. "What's this?", you may ask? Well I'll tell you. Project Misriah is a hobby gone big. I am brining Halo guns tom the mass effect universe and selling them for dirt cheap!

How will I do this? By using absolutly no element zero that is how! My plan is already in action, I have spent he last six months working and drawing schematics and going trail and error to get ones that work. My final product is schematics made for: MA5B ICWS, MA5D ICWS, BR 55HB SR, SRS99D-S2 AM, M41 AT, M90 CAWS, and the M6C/SOCOM. So just a recap: Bullet hose(5B), Standard AR(5D), Marksmen Rifle(BR), Sniper(SRS), and Rocket launcher of doom(M41). Of course I can't keep the halo names so I was just going to call them the EZF series, that is, Element Zero Free.

* * *

MA5B - EZF-CQ(Close Quarters)  
MA5D - EZF-SA(Standard Assault)  
BR55 - EZF-MR(Marksmen Rifle)  
SRS99 - EZF-AMSR(Anti-Material Sniper Rifle)  
M90 - EZF-SG(Scatter Gun)  
M6C- EZF-PDW(Personal Defence Weapon)  
M41 - EZF-ATAA(Anti-Tank Anti-Air)

* * *

The way I see myself selling these is by the rack, you know those ones that you always find your resupplies in? I am selling these guns in those, with plenty of ammo stuffed in the cracks and a fancy opening door and rifle pop up thingy... this will be great. The only thing I am able to sell right now due to several restrictions in my permit are the CQ, SA, MR, and PDW. I will start out with those, and later bring out the other. Maybe I might even make armour that has a shield bracket but no shield... definitely making marine and ODST armour schemes...

Anywho, it's time to load these schematics on to the production line!

**A/N: If you need help visualising things, Google the following: Halo: Arms Race, Part 1**


	2. A skip across the pond of time

**A/N: As some reviewers have asked me, yes this story will eventually cover Mass Effect events, so spoilers ahead... eventually. Avid Halo canon fans beware, some 'facts' to be stated in this story simply will not be correct. The following chapter will be a time skip, so... who knows how far I will get, I will write till I run dry.**

**Chapter song: Hell March, from C&C Red Alert.**

* * *

_Element Zero Free Armouries is proud to announce it has opened up shop right here on the Citadel! Buying bulk, or just for you, you are always saving credits here at EZF Armouries._

"_How is that!" some might ask, well I'll show you._

_***i**__n background, assembly of various EZF series weapons__*****_

_The thing is, the EZF series produced here, do not have any Ezzo in them! That means we can produce and sell 5 rifles for the price of 1 mid-range Ezzo Rifle...  
_

_*Fade to black*  
_

* * *

__"In other news the recently formed company 'Ezzo Free Armouries' has had sales _skyrocket_ within these last few months, just a few of the hundreds of reports giving praise to these weapons are to follow:

Two months ago, a slaver raid on a border colony was halted dead in its tracks because 'of the simplicity to train malitias with this weapon series'...

*_fade to black*_

* * *

_Buy the new EZF Marksman rifle or Scatter gun! Who ever said accuracy was ALWAYS the key?_

_*fade to black*_

* * *

__"A shocking news update, the company Element Zero Free Armoury has just announced that it is moving into the vehicle business, with even more Ezzo free ingenuity so far this new series consists of a drop ship and a light recon vehicle both mounting versions of the same gun, with different sized bullets and payloads. According to the CEO of EZFA Brodur..."

_*fade to black*_

* * *

In just two years I had sold enough weapons to commence my entire production scheme except personal body armour... I was very proud of myself. With EZF sieries guns popping up and multiplying like rabbits it was hard for criminals to do anything considering the background checks C-Sec required you to take to get an EZFA permit... I was _very_ please that my rabbit guns were not finding too many of themselves in criminals' hands.

The year is 2178.


	3. A hop and a Skip EH?

Okay so, I thought it would take years to get into the shipbuilding business, but in the latter end of 2178 I bought an asteroid field in a nebula for cheap, I mean _dirt_ cheap. So... as my luck turns out, these are very resource rich rocks, in fact, everything I need and more. Here's a rundown: titanium, rock (to be turned into carbon fibres), some base elements for sulphur production, magnetic rocks, like uber magnet rocks, and various other metals.

So... I took out a loan, bought mining equipment, mined, paid off loan, and started production facilities on flying asteroids in a nebula. Kick booty. So... I think I will make some ships, namely the UNSC Destroyer, Paris class heavy frigate, and longsword interceptor. For freighters, I think I'll use some bare bones Marathon Class heavy cruisers.

* * *

Paris Class Heavy Frigate - EZF Escort Picket

Armed with 8 doule barreled railgun turrets and four missile pods, this is the workhorse of the Ezzo Free Escort Fleet, this shil is one third the size of what it is escorting, allowing it to sometimes be used as a "meat shield". This frigate has a relatively moderate cruising speed.

UNSC Destroyer - EZF Fast Attack Frigate

Only a few meters longer than its smaller cousin the EZF-EP this ship is all bout speed, shields, and firepower. Boasting two spinal magnetic accelerators, ten double barreled rail guns, and four medium gauss cannons for ship to ship weapons, this ship is deadly in a strafing run. Let us not forget the point defense 50MM CWIS cannons, various missile pods, and the fact that it carriers fighters and dropships. This is a true all in one ship.

Marathon Heavy Cruiser - EZF Attack Freighter

This honeycombed monstrosity is meant for carrying cargo and its escort fighter wing around the galaxy 24/7. The ship boasts 14 deck mounted rail turrets, and 5 gauss cannons. There are 17 50MM CWIS turrets sprinkled about the ship as well. The ability to repair and resupply its escorts is a plus, there are two docking cradles on the bottom hull of this ship. Escaping outlaw by technicality as bring a freighter not a warship, this is a big beast. It carries it's own complement of security personnel as well as some dropships and EZF-LEIs.

Longsword Interceptor - EZF- Longsword Escort Interceptor

Mounting a 55mm rotary cannon, 6 missile racks, a bomb bay, and four 30mm "Machine guns" has its benefits, and its downfalls. Luckily for this bird, its almost big enough to be classified as a corvette, and therefore those effects are null and void. Fast enough to outrun the FAFs and scout around the AFs, this is a new breed of interceptor.

* * *

**The year is now 2179**

* * *

_This just in, reports of a Dreadnought sized vessel docking with the wards..._

* * *

I had done it, Currently my "Fleet" sat at three Attack Freighters, 7 FA Frigates, 16 Escort Pickets, and 37 Longswords.

My production facilities were pumping out weapons, vehicles, and occasionally ships, for practically free, I had _every_ resource I needed in that Muffin Almighty nebula.

I even got a request from the Citadel Defence Force for 3 Military Variants of my freighters, life is good.

**A/N: Er... why am I even putting one here EH? well... Okay. This is a short story, it will be short. There is plenty of room for other SI authors to 'butt in' and modify this little universe I am creating, and most certainly will the chapters' content change between me posting new ones. I already forgot to do my Dumb AI development plot twist, so you can expect that to be woven in over the next week or so.**

**Reviews much appreciated and _needed_. This story will eventually be reposted as a "Fully Fleged" fanfiction, Until then it will be succinct.**

suc·cinct

/səkˈsiNGkt/

Adjective

(esp. of something written or spoken) Briefly and clearly expressed.

Synonyms

concise - terse - brief - laconic - compendious - short


	4. Swish Swish Stab

**The year is 2180…**

Dumb 'VI's are in full production, personalities were not included in my versions, but they are easily obtainable for one who would think to delve in to the coding of them…. EZFA Is one of the top 7 industry monsters in Citadel space now, with manufactories on the Citadel itself, as well as depots on most major worlds, including Eden Prime, Earth, Palaven, Invictus, and Thessia (Who would have thought the peace lovers would want guns?) .

A Dumb AI called Shawn recently replaced Avina, more below….

**Citadel News Network, 2180(Human Timeline)**

_This just in, Avina had her plug pulled earlier today, and was replaced by the revolutionary new Advanced Assistance VI from Element Zero Free Armories, who would have thought they built anything other than weapons…?_


End file.
